Cinta Yang membuat semua berubah
by Hime YukiTami
Summary: Ini fict Pertama Tami.. kalau jelek tami minta maaf nih.. tami buat tentang Naruhina.. semoga suka! karna masih baru Minta commentarnya yah R&R Please...
1. Chapter 1

**_Arigato.. baca dengan senang yah! ^^_**

* * *

**Disclaimer © Masashi kishimoto**

**"cinta yang membuat semua Berubah"**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo's,  
**

**Genre : Romance and drama  
**

**Rate : k  
**

**Author : "Hime Yukitami"**

**Chapter 1  
**

* * *

Duar!. Duar!, 2 peluru dari pistol seorang pemuda yang dengan entengnya membunuh seorang pemimpin bandar Narkoba. Pemuda dari sebuah Perusahaan yang dirahasiakan Negara, untuk sebuah urusan menyelesaikan masalah yang terjadi di Negara Tersebut. Pemuda Itu Bernama 'Uzumaki Naruto'.

Ttuk..Ttuk..Ttuk.."selemah inikah? Pertahanan dari seorang Bandar Narkoba?" celetuk Pemuda yang baru berumur 24 tahun itu menganggap remeh mereka.

* * *

"Minato-sama?hah.. hah… hah.." teriak seorang administrator yang lelah karna berlari untuk sampai ke ruang di mana Minato Pemilik Perusahaan Rahasia itu. "ada apa Sakura?" sapa Tanya minato dengan tenang tanpa merhatikannya yang kelelahan, yang ia perhatikan hanyalah anaknya yang sedang mendapatkan masalah karna perbuatannya di bawah sana. "Tuan.. Naru-To…di—hah..dia.." sebelum sakura selesai bicara minato segera Berdiri dan berkata "atur dulu nafas mu sakura, aku akan urus anak yang benar-benar seperti musang itu!" jawab minato dan langsung meninggalkan sakura yang sedari tadi mencoba untuk mengatur nafasnya.

Setelah keluar dari ruangannya minato segera menaiki lift yang sudah terbuka, saat sampai di lantai 2 seorang wanita muda yang tangannya berdarah berdiri tepat disemping minato, entah kenapa minato merasa tidak pernah melihat wanita muda ini disini. 'apakah iya anak baru? Tidak, itu tidak mungkin! Jika ada pasti akan ada wajah orang ini tersimpan dimemori ku. Sama seperti yang lainya seperti sakura, tapi dia? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya. Dari tubuhnya dia seperti seumuran dengan sakura bahkan dia lebih mu

da dari sakura.' Batin minato mencoba mengenali wanita muda ini. Setelah keluar dari lift itu wanita muda yang tadi pergi ke lorong sebelah kiri minato tepatnya keluar dari pintu belakang, saat Minato mencoba mengacuhkan tiba-tiba saat melihat lagi, wanita itu menghilang entah kemana.

Bluzz.. minato terpikirkan akan omongan dari Jiraiya 'minato, hati-hati seorang perempuan yang termasuk pembenuhan bayaran yang sangat lihay ada disekitar kita dan bisa saja, dia berada paling dekat dengan kita! Berhati-hatilah!' kata-kata jirasya itu terngiang dikepala minato ini. 'Tunggu, jika dia salah satu detektif disini, dia pasti mengenalku dan langsung menyapaku dengan menunduk, tapi dia? ASTAGA?.' Batin minato menyadarinya. Minato ingin lari mencari wanita itu.. tapi… buk..buk..Bruk.. Suara Pukulan antara Naruto dengan salah satu satpam diperusahaan ini. Minato tidak bisa diam dan harus memilih untuk memisahkan anaknya yang sangat menyebalkan itu!. Karna sebelumnya dia tidak pernah memukul seseorang dia hanya berbicara dengan lancang. Tapi sekarang? Entah apa masalahnya tapi dia menunjukkan tonjokannya kesatpam itu. Entah apa maslahnya Naruto lagi-lagi ingin memukul satpam itu, tapi…

"Hentikan Naruto!" suara khas dari ayahnya itu menghentikan pukulannya yang tertuju pada satpam itu.

Dan segera satpam itu pergi lari, tapi belum sempat lari, Naruto Menembak kaki kanannya dengan satu peluru yang masuk kebagian betis satpam itu.

"apa yang kau lakukan naruto?" minato tidak menyangka anaknya itu menembak orang tidak bersalah.

Sret.. bagian baju kanan tangan satpam tadi yang sudah sekarat dirobek dengan keras oleh naruto. Setelah memastikan siapa sebenarnya satpam itu. Naruto langsung pergi, karna tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan orang yang lain.

"Naruto! Kau memang hebat!" dengan keras minato sang ayah itu berkata untuk membangga kana pa yang telah dilakukan anaknya itu benar-benar membuatnya sangat bangga. Orang yang dia kira seorang satpam itu ternyata salah satu anak buah dari seorang pembunuh bayaran yang mungkin ingin membunuh seseorang diperusahaan nya itu.

* * *

Entah bagaimana naruto bisa tahu, tapi sekarang naruto sedang pergi ke ruangan dimana tempatnya beristirahat.

"huft. Kasus apa lagi yang akan melibatkanku lagi?" naruto bicara sambil mengambil remot dan bersandar di sofa yang ada disana.

Tok tok tok…

"Ya, masuk." Naruto menjawab ketukan itu… baru saja seorang dibalik pintu itu ingin membuka.

"ah, tunggu, jangan dibuka! Aku yang kesana. Tapi.. siapa sebenarnya kau? Pelayan? Pengirim makanan? Pos? atau yang lain?" celetuk naruto dengan jutek terhadap seseorang dibalik pintu itu.

"i-ini aku, pelayang, aku ingin mengantarkan makanan untuk anda! Bukankah tadi anda ingin dibawakan makanan?" jawab seseorang yang ternyata wanita itu dengan lembut dari balik pintu itu.

"kalau begitu, masuklah, letakkan makanan itu didapanku."naruto sambil melihat seorang perempuan itu yang sedang membawa makanan kearahnya.

"ini. Apa ada yang ingin anda pesan lagi tuan?" hinata dengan lembutnya berkata kepada naruto.

"tidak. Pergilah." Hinata berjalan pergi meninggalkan laki-laki berambut kuning itu.

"ah tunggu" naruto menghentikan langkah wanita itu yang baru saja sampai didepan pintu naruto, "kau anak baru yah? Siapa namamu?". "aku.." belum hinata menjawab naruto langsung berkata "oh, jangan salah paham, biasanya wanita disini jika kutanya seperti itu mereka akan merasa bahwa aku menyukainya, aku hanya ingin tahu agar jika aku ingin memesan makanan lagi aku bisa memanggilmu dengan naman=mu. Kau mengerti?" celetuk naruto panjang lebar. "i-iya.." jawab hinata lembut dan membuat dia merinding karna kata-katanya itu.

* * *

"ah, silahkan masuk tuan orochimaru, aku ingin membicara kan sesuatu. Langsung saja, apa yang ingin anda katakana hingga anda kesini?" minato bertanya kepada tuan orochimaru, karna penasaran apa yang membuatnya datang kesini sepagi ini. Sebenarnya tidak pagi sudah pukul 09.45

"jadi begini saudaraku, ini tentang pembunuh bayaran aku ingin segera dituntaskan. Tapi aku ingin kasus ini dituntaskan nanti bulan depan!"

"kenapa tidak sekarang tuan orochimaru?"

"jadi begini, aku ingin melihat apa yang mereka lakukan dalam sebulan ini. Dan aku ingin kasus selain pembunuhan ini dihapus agar tidak menghalangi kita, jadi bulan depan kita hanya tinggal memikirkan strategi untuk pembunuh bayaran ini!." Orochimaru menjelaskan semua panjang lebar.

* * *

[malam pukul. 02.00]

"dengar, kau harus membut Naruto jatuh cinta padamu dan ibumu akan selamat! Kau mengerti?"

* * *

[malam pukul 02.15]

"hallo?" naruto mendengar seorang perempuan sedang menelepon seorang lelaki tepat didepan perusahaannya itu. Naruto bangkit dari duduknya yang sedari tadi sedang menelusuri pembunuhan di sebuah situs karna tidak bisa tidur tepatnya diruang administrator yang ada dibagian terdepan perusahaan itu, dengan perlahan-lahan dan dengan waspada.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" jerit seorang perempuan dibagian parkiran yang terdengar seperti suara orang yang tadi sempat mengangkat telepon.

Naruto berlari dengan cepat dan..


	2. Chapter 2 Rasa

**_Arigato.. baca dengan senang yah! ^^_**

* * *

**Disclaimer © Masashi kishimoto**

**"cinta yang membuat semua Berubah"**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo's,  
**

**Genre : Romance and drama  
**

**Rate : k  
**

**Author : "Hime Yukitami"**

**Chapter 2**

Naruto melihat seorang perempuan yang tadi sempat mengantarkan makanan untuknya, yang tepatnya bernama hinata,

"kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya naruto dengan menatap mata lavender hinata agar dia tenang.

"tadi.. tadi.. "hinata mencoba menjelaskan semua dengan menteraturkan nafasnya. "tadi.. ada seorang laki2 yang menembak seorang wanita yang sedang hamil, dan laki2 itu menyeret tubuh wanita itu ke bagasi mobilnya, dan mengancamku jika aku bicara dengan seseorang aku akan dibunuhnya. Karna itu setelah dia pergi aku langsung berteriak dan berharap ada seseorang yang..''

Hinata tiba-tiba pingsan, 'astaga, mungkin dia terlalu Syok dengan kejadian ini.' Batin naruto sambil mengangkat hinata menuju kamar nya di perusahaan itu.

Sesampainya di kamar itu dan menaruh hinata entah kenapa naruto merasa pernah bertemu dengan hinata selain tadi siang.

Naruto terus menatapi hinata yang sedang tertidur. Dan..

"selamat pagi Tuan!" saat naruto bangun dan terkejut saat hinata mendekati wajahnya didepan wajah naruto dan membuat naruto terkejut dan berdiri tegak.

"kau sudah bangun? Aku ingin mandi dulu, segeralah pergi sebelum ada orang yang me.."

"aku pergi.. tapi.. jangan lupa tuan naruto! Kau harus makan itu yah!." Celetuk hinata dengan senyum yang sangat manis dan sambil pergi meninggalkan naruto, dan waw! Membuat naruto terbelalak melihat untuk pertama kalinya seorang wanita tersenyum setulus itu untuknya.

* * *

[setelah naruto mandi]

'kenapa.. lama-lama aku merasa aku pernah kenal dengannya' batin naruto sambil memakan masakan hinata yang enak itu.

"Astaga! Masakan ini? Aku pernah merasakannya!' batin naruto menjerit ketika merasakan masakan hinata itu.

Naruto segera Merebahkan tubuhnya diatas Ranjang nya dan berpikir, mengingat kapan iya bertemu dengan hinata dan..

":iya aku ingat!" celetuk naruto kencang sambil bangun dan berdiri dari kasurnya dan pergi keperpustakaan untuk membaca buku.

Yah, naruto memang pernah bertemu dengannya dan hinata ternyata adalah wanita yang saat itu pernah menolongnya dari maut.

* * *

[FLASHBACK]

.. suara mobil trek dari kejauhan yang ingin menabrak naruto yang tanpa sadar sedang mabuk yang saat itu Ibunya baru saja meninggal karna pembunuh bayaran itu,

Bruk, hinata menyelamat kan naruto dari Trek yang ingin menabraknya itu..

Naruto membuka matanya dan menemukan seorang perempuan bermata lavender itu sedang menyusun makanan meja yang berada tepat didepan naruto. Naruto terbangun dan dengan ramah hinata mempersilahkan naruto makan.

"ah, tuan sudah bangun? Ayo.. silahkan dimakan. Maaf hanya ini yang bisa ku sajikan, aku harus meninggalkanmu, tidak apa kan? Aku haus pergi kesuatu tempat untuk menolong ibuku." Hinata bangkit dan segera meninggalkan naruto.

"Arigato Gozaimasu" naruto dengan lembut berterima kasih dan segera melahap makanan itu dan langsung pergi meninggalkan rumah hinata itu yang sekarang mungkin sudah digusur untuk dijadikan perusahaan kosmetik, karna kejadian ini sudah 1 tahun yang lalu.

[FLASHBACK End]

* * *

"Tolong, panggilkan pelayan yang benama Hinata, apa dia ada?" suara naruto yang menelepon seorang administrator.

"a-ada tuan tampan" jawab administrator itu gagap, karna grogi dengan naruto.

"jika ada panggil dia keruanganku dan suruh dia membawa cemilan yang banyak" suruh naruto kepada administrator itu.

Tok tok tok, suara ketukan pintu ruangan naruto.

"ini aku tsunade, ayahmu menyuruhmu untuk keruangannya." Suara tsunade dari balik pintu ruangan naruto itu.

"ya nenek, aku akan kesana.."jawab naruto dengan omongan yang mengejek.

"tidak sopan!" jawab tsunade kesal sambil memukul pintu sampai bolong.

* * *

[Di Tempat Hinata]

"Hey! Anak baru, tadi tuan naruto memintamu keruangannya untuk membawa cemilan.! Cepat!" celetuk wanita administrator itu marah karna cemburu,dengan perlakuan naruto kenapa tidak dia, kenapa harus hinata.

Hinata hanya terdiam dan Dor! Bunyi tembakan seorang wanita berumur 22 tahun ke seorang administrator itu.

"mata-matai dia wanita jalang!" kata seorang laki-laki dari parkiran mobil yang menggunakan kaca mata bundar itu.

Sedang hinata berjalan menuju ruangan naruto dengan membawa cemilan.

* * *

[Ditempat naruto]

"ada apa Father? Apa kau ingin bertanya untuk kesekian kalinya siapa kekasihku?" celetuk naruto dengan tidak sopan karna kesal.

"dasar! Baka! GR sekali kau, untuk satu bulan ini.. kau istirahat lah tidak ada tugas untukmu." Minato berjalan sambil berkata dan meninggalkan naruto sendirian.

"itu lebih baik!." Naruto sambil pergi dan meninggalkan ruangan ayahnya menuju ruangan nya,

Sejak kusina meninggal minato berubah menjadi ayah yang Pendiam dan sangat jutek, dulu mereka sangat akrab dan selalu bersama dalam kegiatan apapun, mulai dari menyelesaikan misi, dan lain-lain, tapi sekarang semua berubah, naruto juka berubah tapi sebenarnya naruto tidak ingin, tapi ini lah yang bisa dia lakukan untuk mengenang sahabat nya yang berambut Birugelap dengan mata khas yang hitam dan tampan itu yang meninggal tepat setelah ibunya meninggal, yah membuat dia syok berat dan benar-benar harus membuatnya stress melihat kekasih dari pacar sasuke yang selalu menangis didepan ruangan pacarnya itu yang tepatnya ada di sebelah ruangan naruto.

Akhirnya naruto sampai didepan ruangannya itu dan membuka pintu dan.. yang dia temukan adalah. Seorang perempuan dengan rambut ungunya yang berdiri tepat melihat foto 4 orang anak kecil dengan warna rambut yang berbeda-beda, dari Kuning, pink, biru gelap, dan ungu.

"ehmm" naruto ber-dehem kencang dan membuat hinata terkejut dan tidak sengaja menjatuhkan foto tadi yang untungnya tidak apa-apa.

"kau ingintahu siapa yang ada dalam foto itu?" naruto berkata dengan lantang dan membuat hinata kaget tetapi senang karna naruto bisa membaca apa yang dia inginkan.

"kemarilah, dan bawa foto itu,!" naruto menyuruh hinata duduk di sofa, tepatnya disebelah naruto. Dan memulai perbincangannya. Hinata duduk dengan sopan dan naruto mulai dengan detail.

"ini" naruto sambil menunjuk foto seorang bocah berambut kuning jabrik, "ini aku saat aku masih kecil, "yang ini" naruto sambil menunjuk seorang bocah perempuan yang sedang dirangkul naruto dengan warna rambut ungu ini, "ini cinta pertama ku saat aku berusia 9 tahun, dia orang yang baik, juga pemalu, entah bagaimana keadaannya, dia sangat aku rindukan, karna saat aku berusia 10 tahun dia menghilang, ada yang bilang dia diculik, ada yang bilang dia dibunuh, ada yang bilang dia sudah meninggal, ada yang bilang juga di pergi karna alasan sesuatu, alasan apapun itu aku tidak mengerti tapi aku sangat merindukannya." Celetuk naruto yang sedari tadi melihati bocah perempuan itu dengan tatapan ingin bertemu dan membuat hinata terpaku dengan wajah naruto yang begitu mendalami bocah difoto itu dan.. ' apakah ini arti dari ketulusan?' batin hinata terkejut dengan kata-kata naruto yang indah. Setelah beberapa menit naruto menatap bocah perempuan di foto itu

"ini" naruto meneruskan dengan meunjuk kearah laki-laki berambut biru gelap, "ini adalah Sasuke, dia sahabat terbaikku…"naruto melanjutkan. Hening… "sasuke itu siapa? dimana dia sekarang?" sebuah suara polos terucap oleh hinata membuat naruto tidak bicara karna membuatnya mengingat sahabatnya itu, yang sebenarnya naruto ingin menceritakannya sayang dia terlalu takut akan tragedi tentang sasuke, tapi entah kenapa hati naruto sendiri tidak bisa menolak pertanyaan sepolos itu. Dengan hati tulus neruto pun meneruskannya, "dia.. dia sahabatku di perusahaan ini jika ada tugas aku selalu bersama dengannya, sasuke adalah.. kekasih sakura, dia… dia sekarang sudah…" belum selesai hinata langsung menebaknya dengan berkata "oh.. aku tahu!...apa dia sudah keluar dari perusahaan ini? oh kalau begitu, kalian masih tetap bisa berhubungan dengannya dong!" jelas hinata membuat naruto tertawa, berharap dia tau, eh malahan disampingkan, "hahaha, Baka!" naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak, membnuat hinata membuka matanya lebar-lebar karna ketampanan yang dipancarkan naruto, "kau salah BAKA! Dia sudah tidak ada lagi didunia ini, dia sudah tiada selama-lamanya.! Kau mengerti, ini sakura kau sudah paham kan tentang nya? Kalau begitu. Ayo kita makan!" jelas naruto dan langsung mengajak hinata untuk makan siang bersama.

"kau mau pesan apa?" Naruto bertanya apa yang ingin hinata pesan, sambil melihat hinata mencari sesuatu ditasnya. "apa yang kau cari? Apa penting?" Tanya naruto. "ti—tidak, ini.. sudah ketemu, aku pesan coffie milk saja"jelas hinata dengan wajah memerah karna sedari tadi naruto memperhatikanya dengan wajah chibinya, "hya! Kau hanya pesan itu? Untuk apa aku membawa mu kesini jika hanya membeli itu? sudah kau pesan sendiri!" naruto kesal dengan apa yang dipesan hinata, tetapi karna tidak tega akhirnya naruto memesankannya dan minum coffie bersama-sama.

"Bagus.. kau memang hebat!" seorang laki-laki dengan seringai yang jahat melihat dua orang pasangan yang sedang minum coffie dengan gembira dan dipenuhi canda tawa, entah siapa itu masih misterius..

**-TBC-**

**kalo jelek maaf...**

**Review please...**


	3. Chapter 3

"kau mau pesan apa?" Naruto bertanya apa yang ingin hinata pesan, sambil melihat hinata mencari sesuatu ditasnya. "apa yang kau cari? Apa penting?" Tanya naruto. "ti—tidak, ini.. sudah ketemu, aku pesan coffie milk saja"jelas hinata dengan wajah memerah karna sedari tadi naruto memperhatikanya dengan wajah chibinya, "hya! Kau hanya pesan itu? Untuk apa aku membawa mu kesini jika hanya membeli itu? sudah kau pesan sendiri!" naruto kesal dengan apa yang dipesan hinata, tetapi karna tidak tega akhirnya naruto memesankannya dan minum coffie bersama-sama.

"Bagus.. kau memang hebat!" seorang laki-laki dengan seringai yang jahat melihat dua orang pasangan yang sedang minum coffie dengan gembira dan dipenuhi canda tawa, entah siapa itu masih misterius..

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, drama**

**Main Pair : Naruto U dan Hinata H**

**Warning! : OOC, Gaje, Abal dan Banyak kesalahan**

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

Sepulang dari café, naruto kembali ke perusahaan. Saat sampai di ruanganya, saat ingin mengambil foto kenangannya yang tadi sempat dia jelaskan kepada hinata yang sekarang ada dibawah kolong sofanya dan saat ingin mengambil foto itu.. naruto menemukan Pistol dengan isi peluru penuh, dan pistol yang biasanya digunakan oleh seorang detektif tapi seorang detektif yang sangat handal seperti naruto itu ada disana, naruto tidak merasa itu adalah miliknya tapi.. jika bukan miliknya lalu milik siapa? Pistol bermerek illegal itu… bagaimana ada disana. Naruto memang tidak pernah memiliki pistol illegal. Tapi itu.. apa itu.. pistol yang bermerek 'illegal Kristal' ada disana. Tanpa penasaran dia hanya menaruhnya didalam laci dimeja kerjanya dan hanya mengira itu adalah miliknya.. tidak biasanya seperti itu mungkin karna terlalu bahagia jadi dia menghiraukan segalanya termasuk senjata mematikan itu.

* * *

- 1 Bulan berjalan dengan penuh Kebahagiaan di hati naruto, belum pernah naruto sebahagia ini! Karna ada seorang perempuan yang manis dengan mata lavender dan Rambut ungunya itu yang selalu membuat hari naruto dengan makan siang bersama, bermain ditaman bersama dan dengan bermacam-macam kegiatan yang membuat mereka merasa bahagia, tidak tahu apa yang naruto pikirkan, biasanya naruto akan menyelidiki siapa pun yang naruto rasa dekat dan mau berhubungan dengan nya tapi.. aneh kenapa naruto tidak pernah menyelidiki apapun tentang hinata, dari keluarga, latar belakang, sifat, dan lain-lain mungkin.. dia merasa Nyaman bila ada di dekat hinata dan telah terasa bahwa hinata adalah orang yang baik.-

"Naruto! Sakura! Sai! Deidara! Ini adalah tugas paling sulit yang mungkin akan kalian hadapi, karna ini adalah waktu kita untuk menyelesaikan pembunuh bayaran sialan itu! Aku harap kalian bisa bekerja sama!. Nanti malam tepat pukul 20.00 kita akan mulai beroperasi. Jadi nanti siang pukul 13.00 kita berkumpul disini lagi untuk membentuk strategi." Jelas seorang yang berambut kuning jabrik mirip naruto itu dengan serius dan membuat semua orang disana tidak bisa mengabaikan apa yang dia bicarakan.

"Baik!" saut ke 4 orang detektif yang akan menyelesaikan masalah ini kepada minato sang ketua detektif ini.

* * *

"naruto!" saut seorang gadis dari belakang lelaki ini dengan wajah sedih yang entah apa alasannya.

"Hinata? Ada apa?" balas naruto dan membuat hinata menunduk sedih dan berseri-seri. *campur adukXD

"aku.. aku akan pulang kekampungku naruto.. jadi sampai jumpa!" jelas Hinata dan langsung pergi berlari untuk menaiki taxi yang sudah menunggunya sedari tadi.

"apa?Tunggu!" panggil naruto dan berlari mengejar hinata, tetapi sayangnya hinata sudah naik dan sudah setengah jalan, tapi.. saat melihat naruto yang berkata I LOVE U yang sedang berada di depan perusahaan itu membuat hinata terkejut dan membalas perkataan dengan kencang "Naruto.. I LOVE U too".

* * *

Pukul 13.00 rapat untuk menyusun strategi dimulai. Semua hening mendengarkan strategi yang disampaikan minato ini. Setelah setuju. Semua menyiapkan apa yang akan mereka bawa dan apa yang dibutuhkan oleh mereka.

* * *

Yah. Jam telah menunjukkan angka 20.00, semua sudah sigap dengan masing-masing tugas,

Kelompok 1. Terlihat Naruto yang di dalam mobil bersama deidara yang sedang memata-matai sebuah rumah kosong di ujung Tokyo yang disangka sebagai markas dari pembunuh bayaran ini.

Dan kelompok 2. Juga Terlihat sakura., sai , dan minato yang sudah keluar dari mobil untuk masuk saat ada aba-aba masuk dari mulut naruto lewat radio yang digenggam oleh masing-masing detektif keren ini.

"ayo. Masuk!" sahut naruto dengan tegas. Dan kelompok 2 memulai untuk menyusuri satu demi satu lorong. Dan sama-sekali tidak ada yang mereka temukan. "berpencar!" tugas minato kepada sakura dan sai agar berpencar. Yah karna ada 3 lorong yang membingungkan dan membuat mereka harus berpencar. "sakura, kanan, sai kau kekiri. Dan aku lurus" tegas minato dan membuat semua paham. Sedang naruto hanya menunggu jika terjadi sesuatu dengan mereka.

[tempat sakura]

Buk! Bagian belakang sakura terpukul dari belakang oleh seorang 2 laki-laki bertopeng dan membuat sakura jatuh pingsan, yang lalu di bawa oleh dua orang laki-laki ini.

[tempat sai]

Sebuah tangan yang menuju pipi kiri sai yang tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau mereka ingin memukul sai. Sai menghindar dengan memundurkan sedikit langkah. Buk! Wajah sai yang masuk kedalam sebuah karung yang telah disemprot obat bius itu membuat sai tidak sadarkan diri, seharusnya sai bisa menghindar, tapi.. sepertinya mereka sudah mempersiapkan semuanya dan membuat sai tidak bisa apa-apa.

* * *

[tempat minato]

"baik pak! Semua sudah kami selesaikan detektif sakura, sai sudah kami bawa ketempat terpisah." Sebuah suara berat terdengar dari balik tembok disebelah kanan minato dimana ada sebuah lubang yang cukup besar yang dapat digunakan oleh minato untuk melihat apa yang terjadi didalam sana. Dan Rahasia pun terungkap. Tiba-tiba… "ayah, jadi mereka benar-benar tertangkap?" suara khas anaknya terdengar dia arah belakangnya. Dan membuat minato terkejut tapi untung nya tidak membuat penjahat itu menyadari keberadaan mereka.

"apa yang kau lakukan? Seharusnya.."

"ayah, kau sudah sendiri. Aku akan bersama ayah. Jadi merak penjahatnya"

"dimana deidara?"

"dia ada di sana" naruto sambil menunjuk kearah tembok didepan sana. Terlihat ada lubang besar juga dan terlihat seorang wajah perempuan berambut kuning yang sedang memata-matai juga tetapi dalam daerah berbeda.

"jadi… bagaimana dengan yang lain?" seorang laki-laki yang kurus dengan kaca mata bundarnya dan mata ularnya bertanya kepada anak buahnya.

"mungkin mereka kabur."jawab seorang anak buahnya itu.

Dor! *sadis. Orang berkaca mata itu menembak kepala orang yang tadi sempat menjawab pertanyaannya itu.

"BAKA! Sebodoh itu kah mereka. Dasar bodoh!" Lukas orang berkaca mata itu.

"tapi.. ternyata mereka memang bodoh!"

Satu tendangan mengarah ke seorang musuh yang mirip anjing itu dari naruto. Laki-laki itu adalah kiba! Dia memang pembunuh bayaran.

Satu tonjokkan melayang kearah naruto dari kiba naruto menghindar sambil berjalan di tembok dan menembak kiba hingga tewas. Sedang minato masih menghadapi orang berkaca mata yang ternyata bernama kabuto ini. Dan saling hantam menghantam pun terjadi.

Beberapa menit saling hantam mengakibatkan saling tembak menembak.

* * *

[ditempat sakura]

"hmmm" suara sakura memberontak karna mulutnya disumpel dengan plaster yang sangat lekat, sedangkan kaki dan tangannya diikat kuat.

"kemari! Biar aku bantu." Suara lembut terdengar dari seorang wanita yang sangat dia kenal yang pernah dia ejek pacar naruto itu ada disana.

"?/? kau.. kenapa kau bisa disini?" Tanya sakura saat plaster itu dilepas oleh hinata.

"aku…" jawab hinata dengan tatapan tajam sambil menodongkan senjata pistol kearah sakura.

"kau.. kau pembunuh bayaran juga?" Tanya sakura dengan terkejut dan saat ingin mengambil pistol di kantung nya dia tidak menemukannya dan membuat sakura kelagapan dann pasrah. Tapi..

"iya. Aku seorang pembunuh bayaran." Jelas hinata singkat sambil menaruh senjatanya di depan sakura dan segera bersujud ke sakura dan berkata.

"Bantu aku sakura! Selamat kan aku dan…

TBC-


	4. Chapter 4

"kau.. kau pembunuh bayaran juga?" Tanya sakura dengan terkejut dan saat ingin mengambil pistol di kantung nya dia tidak menemukannya dan membuat sakura kelagapan dann pasrah. Tapi..

"iya. Aku seorang pembunuh bayaran." Jelas hinata singkat sambil menaruh senjatanya di depan sakura dan segera bersujud ke sakura dan berkata.

"Bantu aku sakura! Selamat kan aku dan…

* * *

**Disclaimer : Naruto ****Masashi Kisimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, drama**

**Main Pair : Naruto U dan Hinata H**

**Warning! : OOC, Gaje, Abal dan Banyak kesalahan**

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

* * *

"Bantu aku sakura! Selamat kan aku dan adikku…hiks..hiks.." hinata sambil menangis dan membuat sakura terpana terkejut.

"tenanglah. Jelaskan semuanya padaku akan aku usahakan dan jelaskan tentang mu bagaiman adikmu dank au ada disini." Tukas sakura dan membuat hinata duduk tepat dihadapan sakura dan menjelaskan.

"aku dulu seorang polisi. Tepatnya polisi rahasia sama seperti detektif tapi aku masih ada di bawah kalian, aku punya seorang adik perempuan, dia adalah satu-satunya yang kumiliki sekarang ini. Tapi… saat itu aku membunuh seorang pembunuh bayaran, saat malam kami berpesta untuk menyanjungku karna sudah membunuh pembunuh bayaran itu, saat aku pulang… hiks.. aku melihat sebuah pesan yang tertuliskan 'aku membawa adik mu cantik! Jika kau mau adik mu selamat. Kau harus datang ke pada ku! Mengerti kau BAKA!' aku datang dan aku harus membuat naruto jatuh cinta padaku dan mendekati kalian dan harus hiks.. memberitahu semua kegiatan kalian, seharusnya tadi pagi aku membunuh naruto.. tapi.. aku tidak bisa, aku mencintai naruto. Karna itu.. aku ada disini dan nanti pada waktu nya jika kelompok detektif sudah tertangkap aku harus membunuh mereka termasuk kau.. jika tidak adikku akan mati!" jelas hinata dengan air mata yang membanjiri wajahnya.

"aku mengerti" tukas sakura..

"aku punya rencana!" jelas sakura membuat hinata penasaran.

"Begini….."

Naruto Tersadar saat seorang laki-laki yang selama ini dia kenal sebagai sahabat terbaiknya ini menyipratkan air yang cukup banyak hinga membuatnya bangun dari pingsanya dan menyadari dia telah terikat di sebuah bangku duduk dengan ketat dibagian kaki, tangan. Dia melihat ayah dan deidara juga sepertinya ada tepat di hadapanya yang mungkin sudah sedari tadi sadar.

* * *

[Flashback]

Satu tonjokkan melayang kearah naruto dari kiba, naruto menghindar sambil berjalan di tembok dan menembak kiba hingga tewas. Sedang minato masih menghadapi orang berkaca mata yang ternyata bernama kabuto ini. Dan saling hantam menghantam pun terjadi. Deidara tidak tinggal diam dia sedang melawan banyaknya anak buah yang bisa dibilang pembunuh bayaran ini.

Beberapa menit saling hantam mengakibatkan saling tembak menembak.

Tanpa sadar naruto Melangkah mundur, untuk menghindari tembakan demi tembakan dan tonjokan demi tonjokan dari lawan, dan.. Buk!naruto terjatuh karna dia tidak sengaja menginjak tubuh lawan yang sudah mati itu yang tergeletak tak bernyawa dan membuatnya terselandung dan jatuh! Tanpa sadar entah kenapa naruto pingsan mungkin dia terhantam kencang dengan lantai.

Sedang Minato dia hampir mengenai lengan kabuto sayang meleset karna entah kenapa kedua matanya mulai Buram, ternyata bagian belakangnya dipukul oleh laki-laki berambut biru gelap dengan kencang. Dan sedang deidara dia terpukul kepala bagian belakangnya oleh kabuto dengan rahasia dan membuatnya tidak tersadar dan terjatuh pingsan.

[Flash Back end]

* * *

'sudah kuduga dia adalah mata-mata' batin minato terhadap laki-laki dengan rambut biru hitamnya ini.

Yah! Minato memang sudah pernah memberitahu naruto karna sejak kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba saat 5 tahun lalu, dia memang pernah ada tapi itu 10 tahun yang lalu saat naruto masih berumur 15 di menghilang tiba-tiba karna sepeninggalnya ayah ibunya dan ada yang bilang dia memutuskan untuk bekerja. Tidak jelas apa pekerjaanya tapi yang jelas seperti tadi yang ku katakana dia kembali saat naruto berumur 20 tahun dan setelah 21 tahun naruto mulai mebuka kasus dan mulailah pembunuhan Berantai.

"ka-kau.." suara naruto yang rintih terkejut dengan apa yang dia lihatsaat ini. Tubuh tinggi tegap, dengan rambut biru gelap, yah! Benar cirri khas teman tidak! Bukan teman tetapi sahabat sejati sedang berdiri tegap menatapnya dengan rasa bosan, yang sama sekali tidak terlihat wajah terkejut, sedih, takut. Atau apapun itu. Yang terlihat hanyalah wajah datar yang terpancar di wajah sahabatnya ini.

"apa kau terkejut?" suara datar terucap dari seorang laki-laki yang terkiranya sahabat terbaiknya kini sudah membuatnya menyadari kata-kata ayahnya ini **_'sebenarnya penjahat paling kejam didunia ini adalah orang yang paling kita sayangi'_**

"ke-ke..napa? kenapa kau-kau.. ada disi-sini?" suara terbata-bata naruto membuatkan ekspresi yang sangat terkejut bahkan dia masih mengedip-ngedipkan mata seperti berharap ini hanyalah mimpi dalam tidur panjangnya.

"aku.. bukan teman mu BAKA! Aku.. Uchiha sasuke. Ayahmu tahu aku adalah salah seorang pembunuh bayaran." Suara anak dari keluarga uchiha itu memberitahukan tentang dirinya yang sebenarnya, sontak membuat naruto terbelalak dan melihat kearah ayahnya yang sedang merunduk menyesal karna tidak member tahu anak laki-lakinya yang paling dia sayangi.

"akan aku perjelas kenapa aku menjadi seorang pembunuh bayaran… Petama. Aku benci padamu… kau pasti akan bertanya kenapa? Ya kan? Aku membencimu karna kau memiliki keluarga yang harmonis.. sedang aku. Seorang anak keluarga yang berada tapi sayangnya keluarga kami berantakan karna ulah ibumu itu. Yap! Kau juga akan bertanya kenapa karna ibumu?" jelas sasuke membuat minato tidak bisa berbuat apapun.

Hening… terlihat naruto menampakan wajah tidak percaya.

"tidak penting.. karna aku tidak ingin mengingat hal sebodoh itu." Lanjut sasuke sambil menatap naruto dan berbalik membelakanginya.

"baiklah hal kedua.. aku iri padamu.. langsung saja! Aku tidak menyukai sakura melainkan aku.. menyukai hinata!" jelas naruto yang terbelalak mendengar kata terakhir dari sasuke.

'hinata.. di-dia.. dia menyukai hinata?' batin naruto.

Dor..dor.. sasuke tertembak dari belakang, oleh seorang laki-laki berkaca mata yang sedang tersenyum licik menatap sasuke yang jatuh terpapar dengan darah yang menghiasi bagian pinggangnya.

"kau sudah selesai bicara? Dasar BAKA! Anak somboh! Kau hanya seorang pembunuh rendahan! Satu lagi sasuke kau lupa bilang bahwa yang membunuh ibumu adalah dia.. dan dia juga yang…" celetuk laki-laki itu yang sedang tersenyum licik. Membuat naruto tercengang dan bingung. Dia menatatap kabuto dengan dalam dan mengartikan kata-kata bahwa benarkanh sasuke yang membunuh ibunya? Yah.. itulah kenyataanya. Iri, benci, kesepian sasuke yang membuatnya harus membunuh kedua orang tuanya sejak umur 11 tahun itu.

"Hentikan!" suara teriakan kencang dari samping deidara yang sudah terlepas tanpa sadar tepat disambingnya berdiri 2 orang perempuan dan 1 laki-laki yah,.. Sakura dan hinata disebelah kanan deidara dan sai di kiri nya.

BUk! Pukul naruto kebagian sensitive laki-laki yang berada disamping nya yang sedng menjaganya yang langsung terjatuh. Naruto berdiri tegak membuat semua terkejut dengan nya. Bagaimana bisa dia terlepas dari ikatanya?

-TBC-

Makasih Riview nya.. hihihi

mungkin masih banyak yang salah tapi.. keep Reading nih.. R&R lagi.. XD


	5. Chapter 5

"Hentikan!" suara teriakan kencang dari samping deidara yang sudah terlepas tanpa sadar tepat disambingnya berdiri 2 orang perempuan dan 1 laki-laki yah,.. Sakura dan hinata disebelah kanan deidara dan sai di kiri nya.

BUk! Pukul naruto kebagian sensitive laki-laki yang berada disamping nya yang sedng menjaganya yang langsung terjatuh. Naruto berdiri tegak membuat semua terkejut dengan nya. Bagaimana bisa dia terlepas dari ikatanya?

* * *

**Disclaimer : Naruto ****Masashi Kisimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, drama**

**Main Pair : Naruto U dan Hinata H**

**Warning! : OOC, Gaje, Abal dan Banyak kesalahan**

.

.

Chapter 5

.

.

* * *

[flashback]

"ke-ke..napa? kenapa kau-kau.. ada disi-sini?" suara terbata-bata naruto membuatkan ekspresi yang sangat terkejut bahkan dia masih mengedip-ngedipkan mata seperti berharap ini hanyalah mimpi dalam tidur panjangnya.

Tanpa terlihat sasuke melepaskan naruto saat dia sedang ada dibelakangnya.

"aku.. bukan teman mu BAKA! Aku.. Uchiha sasuke. Ayahmu tahu aku adalah salah seorang pembunuh bayaran." Suara anak dari keluarga uchiha itu memberitahukan tentang dirinya yang sebenarnya sambil berada dibelakang naruto , sontak membuat naruto terbelalak dan melihat kearah ayahnya yang sedang merunduk menyesal karna tidak member tahu anak laki-lakinya yang paling dia sayangi.

"akan aku perjelas kenapa aku menjadi seorang pembunuh bayaran… Petama. Aku benci padamu… kau pasti akan bertanya kenapa? Ya kan? Aku membencimu karna kau memiliki keluarga yang harmonis.. sedang aku. Seorang anak keluarga yang berada tapi sayangnya keluarga kami berantakan karna ulah ibumu itu. Yap! Kau juga akan bertanya kenapa karna ibumu?" jelas sasuke membuat minato tidak bisa berbuat apapun.

Hening… terlihat naruto menampakan wajah tidak percaya.

"tidak penting.. karna aku tidak ingin mengingat hal sebodoh itu." Lanjut sasuke sambil menatap naruto dan berbalik membelakanginya.

"baiklah hal kedua.. aku iri padamu.. langsung saja! Aku tidak menyukai sakura melainkan aku.. menyukai hinata!" jelas naruto yang terbelalak mendengar kata terakhir dari sasuke.

'hinata.. di-dia.. dia menyukai hinata?' batin naruto.

Dor..dor.. sasuke tertembak dari belakang, oleh seorang laki-laki berkaca mata yang sedang tersenyum licik menatap sasuke yang jatuh terpapar dengan darah yang menghiasi bagian pinggangnya.

[Flashback end]

* * *

Sasuke, hinata, sai sedang beradu tembak dengan anak buah kabuto sedang kabuto sedang bertarung dengan deidara. Lanjut naruto menuju ayahnya untuk melepakannya dan lekas menyuruh ayahnya pergi dari sini. Karna ayahnya terluka tanpa sadar dibagian pundak kanannya. Naruto menyuruh sakura dan sai memanggil polisi atau bantuan lain dan membawa ayahnya ini. Sedang naruto memperhatikan hinata yang sedang gelagapan melawan 5 orang laki-laki yang mengepungnya tetapi hinata tetap berhasil mengalahkan mereka. Bagaimana bisa?

Yah! Hinata memang sudah terlatih dengan orang seperti mereka karna dia sudah disekap disana selama 10 tahun lebih.

Naruto membantu deidara yang gelagapan tanpa memperhatikan hinata, kabuto terjatuh lemas karna satu tembakan meluncur kearahnya dari tangan mungil wanita yang menembaknya dengan penuh amarah. Dor! Satu tembakan lagi mengenai kakinya, membuatnya bertambah tertunduk.

Hinata mendekat, berlari kearah sakura sambil menggandeng sakura mencari keberadaan ibunya yang ada didalam gudang penyimpanan. Sontak naruto menembak bagian kepala kabuto.

Hening.. yang terdengar suara serine dari mobil polisi yah bantuan telah datang sedang deidara berdiri di dekat kabuto menatapnya dalam dan..

Medis dating membawa kabuto untuk diidentivikasi. Disertai deidara yang harus ikut mengidentivikasinya.

Tuk..tuk… air mata mengalir dari wajah hinata yang manis itu sambil berlari-lari dengan menggandeng sakura karna ingin segera bertemu ibunya.

Dan..

"IBU… IBU.. kau dimana?" jerit hinata saat sampai di dalam gudang ini dan yang ditemuinya sebuah tumpukan karung yang bayank tepatnya berisi narkoba itu. Yah. Hanya itu yang mereka temukan dan membuat sakura betanya-tanya. Naruto datang melihat hinata yang sedang menangis dan naruto segera berlari kearah hinata dan memeluknya erat.

**END####**

**###TAMBAHAN###**

"Woy! Janagan pamer begitu dong naruto.. mentang-mentang aku gak punya pacar." Celetuk seorang laki-laki yang sedang iri melihat teman-temanya yang sedang berpacaran.

"hahha. Makanya cepat cari.. agar kau tidak mengganggu. ! kaukan tahu aku dan hinata sedang makan,sedang sakura dan sasuke sekarang sedang nonton, deidara dan sasori #female yah! XD sedang berkencan!, Baka! CEPAT CARI pasanganmU!" ejek naruto sambil menggandeng hinata pergi meninggalkan sai yang sejak tadi memelas.

HAHAHA ITU BONUS! XD

**$$$END$$$**

**Maaf.. Jelek! Hehehe R&R nih… Kalo Sedikit maaf heheheh XD  
ini doing yang bisa aku buat.. mau ngritik juga boleh kok.. lumayan buat aku biar bisa memperbaiki kesalahan…**


End file.
